halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostbusters (Orlando)
Ghostbusters (Orlando) was one of the ten haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 29. It was located in Soundstage 22. History and Location On July 17th, 2019, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the 1984 film Ghostbusters would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The codename for this house was "hysteria", a reference to the famous mass hysteria line from the film. The house would be located in Soundstage 22, one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description Step right into the original Ghostbusters film where ghoulish spirits and ectoplasm-dripping phantasms materialize where you least expect. Experience Queue The entrance to the queue for this house was right outside the Universal Music Plaza. The line for this house went through the Universal Music Plaza. Guests would then start walking towards Soundstage 22 and enter the soundstage from the left side. Walkthrough After guests entered the soundstage, they were greeted by a wall with a doorway that said "Public Library". Entering the library, guests would be surrounded by books (some of which would move) and shelves covered with slimy ectoplasm. Behind a bookshelf, guests could see a floating ghost, hovering forward. Turning the corner, guests would see a hologram depicting the Library Ghost who would periodically shush guests. The following room featured the Library Ghost (now turned into a hideous monster) jumping out at guests. The next scene was the Ghostbuster headquarters. Inside Janine Melnitz could be seen at her desk answering phonecalls for the Ghostbusters. The following room was a hallway in a hotel. Guests could see a hologram of Slimer behind a flaming cart laughing and disappearing through a wall. Slimer would then jump out of a different wall in the following room. After that, guests could see Egon Spengler trying to catch Slimer on the left, while Ray Stantz jumps out on the right. The following room was Dana Barrett's apartment, where Dana could be seen on a chair being grabbed by a hand on said chair. Walking past, guests would be attacked by claws ripping their way through a door. Next to this, a figure can be seen pushing its way through a glowing door. Guests would then enter the ghost container room, where the container shuts down and releases all of the ghosts. The next hallway was very dark, and featured many brightly colored ghosts popping out and attacking guests. After that, guests would enter an alleyway, where Winston Zeddemore would jump out. Going further down this alleyway, guests would see the Ring Leader Ghost from the 2016 Ghostbusters film, the Subway Ghost would pop out of an underground subway to scare guests, and a window that periodically falls to reveal the Zombie Cab Driver. The next room featured a glowing green cart while noises of Slimer eating can be heard. The next room features a possessed Dana Barrett behind a hole in the wall lying on top of a tall building while lightning strikes. Behind her is a painting of the skyline of New York, giving guests the feeling that they were on top of a tall building. Louis Tully would jump out from behind the same hole. Afterward, guests would be attacked by a pair of Terror Dogs. The following room featured Gozer the Gozerian standing on top of a staircase with a large gateway on top, while another Ray Stantz jumps out on the left. Afterwards, guests would see another dog, followed by the head of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man peering over a wall. He would start out smiling and eventually catch on fire and turn brown. Guests would then enter a room with dripping melted marshmallows covering the walls. Peter Venkman would jump out from a boo-hole celebrating Stay Puft's defeat. The final room featured Slimer jumping out at guests for one final scare. Scareactors * Library Ghost * Janine Melnitz * Slimer X2 * Egon Spengler * Ray Stantz X2 * Dana Barrett x2 * Wendigo Skull Ghost * Scoleri Brothers * Winston Zeddemore * Ring Leader Ghost (Stiltwalker) * Zombie Cab Driver * Subway Ghost * Louis Tully * Terror Dogs x3 * Gozer the Gozerian * Peter Venkman Pictures GhostBusters Media Banner.png Library Ghost (Orlando).png|Image from ThemeParkHD on Youtube. Janine Melnitz.png Slimer.png Egon Spengler.png|Image from InsideUniversal Ray Stantz (Orlando).png|Ikage from Nothing but Haunts on Youtube Dana Barrett.png Ghost Generator.png|Image from The DIS on Youtube Yellow Wendigo Skeletal Ghost.png|Image from ThemeParkHD on Youtube. Scoleri Brother 1.png Scoleri Brother 2.png Winston Zeddemore.png|Image from Attraction Magazine on Youtube. Ringleader Ghost.png|Image from Tim Tracker on Youtube. Zombie Cab Driver.png|Image from ThemeParkHD on Youtube. Subway Ghost.png|Image from Attractions Magazine on YouTube Louis Tully.png Terror Dog.png Terror Dog 1.png|Image from Nothing but Haunts on Youtube Ray Stantz.png Gozer.png Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.png Peter Venkman (Orlando).png|Image from Nothing but Hauntes on Youtube Slimer 4.png|Image from Tim Tracker Slimer 5.png|Image from ThemeParkHD on Youtube Slimer 6.png|Image from Nothing But Haunts on Youtube Nunzio Scoleri 1.png|Image from Image from Ordinary Adventures on Youtube Tony Scoleri 1.png Stay Puft Marshmallow Man 1.png Stay Puft Marshmallow Man 2.png|Image from Insideuniversal Stay Puft Marshmallow Man 3.png|Image from The DIS on Youtube Stay Puft Marshmallow Man 4.png|Image from The DIS on Youtube Slimer 7.png|Image from Theme Park Review on Youtube Slimer 8.png|Image from Theme Park Review on Youtube Slimer 9.png|Image from The DIS on Youtube Library Ghost 1.png|Image from Theme Park Review on Youtube Janine Melnitz 1.png GhostBusters (Orlando) Behind the Scenes 1.png Gozer the Gozerian 1.png Tony Scoleri 3.png Dana Barrett (Red Dress).png Louis Tully 1.png Videos Ghostbusters at Halloween Horror Nights 29 Universal Orlando Opening Night 2019 Soundtrack Original GhostBusters Theme Song Trivia * Although this house is mainly based on the original Ghostbusters movie, the house also features ghosts from other movies in the franchise, notably the Scoleri Brothers from Ghostbusters II and the Stiltwalking Ghost from Ghostbusters (2016). * A Legendary Truth sticker can be seen on a book in the library. * Due to a request from Sony, the proton packs actually weigh the 60 Ibs that they allegedly wear in the movie. * Later on in the event, the ghost hands that grabbed at Dana broke. The scare actor playing Dana would have to hold the ghost hands and do the effect manually. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Soundstage 22